We're not in Japan anymore Keith!
by KeithGregory
Summary: I died, was supposed to be sent to DxD universe as a reward for living a rough life. Got sent to the Danmachi universe instead. I think I can make this work.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

Hi, my name is Keith Gregory. I am 28 and work at a gas station in Salt Lake City Utah. I have lived such a boring and uneventful life and to be honest even I think I'm useless. I work the night shift, I come in at 10 pm and leave when the manager comes in at 6 am. I usually don't have alot of business at night so my job is to stock the cooler for the day shift and ring the beer because the owner is too cheap to buy six packs. He just buys cases and pays some poor sap like me to ring them and then charges more. I have worked at this dead end job for a year and a half now and I have to say, IT SUCKS ASS! My manager is a 50 year old woman who dresses like she is 18 and flirts with every good looking guy who walks through the door even tho she is married. I swear she must put her make-up on with a paint roller and I have no clue how she wipes her ass with 2 inch fingernails. Two months after I started working here I slipped on some water left by the shift before me and broke my freaking knee cap. That was soooo much fun, I was in a full leg cast for 16 weeks and the best part was my manager accused me of faking the injury even when I showed her the x-rays. I missed an interview for an amazing job also. It took me 3 weeks to get my job back after the doctor released me because she said my position was already filled. Guess I got lucky when the guy they hired started stealing them blind every night.

So here I am minding my own business, working my minimum wage job when two masked men walk into the store holding guns. The taller one runs up to the counter, puts the large black gun in my face and yells "Put the Money in the Bag, Bitch and be quick or I'll blow your Fucking head off". I looked at him and said the only thing that came to mind at the moment, "Hey it's not my money take all you want, need some lottery tickets or smokes too?" I guess being a smart ass just doesn't pay sometimes. His partner looked at me, pointed his gun and replied, "Do you think this is funny, Do you think we are kidding?" I looked him in the eyes and replied, "Well not really, but it has been a slow night and it's still better than Tamy Schumer's last stand up special." I never thought that those would be the last words to come out of my mouth. All I saw was a bright flash and then darkness. Oh well at least I don't have to take crap from my manager anymore. I hope someone feeds my ferret tho.

Next thing I see is a bright light making it's way towards me. As it gets closer I here a voice slowly getting louder. Then suddenly I'm sitting in a small room with all white walls and beige carpeting. The voice booms from what seems like all directions, "WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" I look around, shrug my shoulders, and reply, "Oh me? I just want to tell you about the wonderful world of scientology." The voice laughs, then I hear, "I can see how your attitude might get you into trouble every now and again. "Yeah I get that alot, actually probably more than I should. If you don't mind, may I ask who you are and where I am? WELLLLLL, I go by many names but you can call me the creator of all things and you are in my realm at the moment while I decide what I will do with you."

"So I guess I'm really dead then?"

"You didn't think you could take a .357 bullet to the brain and be alright did you?"

"Not with my health insurance." This caused the creator to laugh quite a bit.

"You amuse me greatly Keith, you have had so much go wrong in your life and you still make jokes even in your darkest hours. Of course this is just a coping mechanism that you have used to hide your pain, but still you make others laugh. I think maybe I will reward you and give you a 2nd chance at life, how does that sound?"

"If you are just going to send me back to my old life, I'll pass thank you very much. It's much nicer here in the twilight zone room than my old apartment."

The creator laughed again at that and replied, "No, I was thinking of sending you to a different universe, I'll even let you choose which one!"

Chuckling I said, "sure send me to the DxD universe where all the hot ladies walk around topless."

"OK."

"Wait, WHAT! Really? You aren't shitting me? You can really send me to that fake universe?"

"What makes you think it's fake? Just because it's different and is a manga in your universe doesn't mean it's not real."

"Holy Shit Ratman!"

"Yes, Holy Shit indeed."

"Well then if you are sending me there, then hook a brother up."

"What would you like?"

"Well, I am a big fan of the anime and I even made up my own sacred gear and powers and everything. So, send me there say 5 years before the story begins so I can get ready for everything that happens."

"OK, but I have to say since you know the story and know what is going to happen won't changing anything alter the time line and then you will be flying blind?"

"Crap, I forgot about that. I can't even date any of the girls in the story either can I?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Maybe if you dated ones that weren't essential to the story line or made sure you didn't change too much you could get away with it."

"Hmmmmm, that might just work", I mean Gabriel, Serafall, and some of the other aren't dating anyone so they shouldn't cause problems. "Wait, can angels date?"

"I don't see why not, I mean if you loved her and she loved you."

"This is really getting weird isn't it? I'm sitting in a room in the twilight zone, talking to a voice about an anime that I am going to actually live in."

"Do you wish to reconsider?"

"NO, I'm not complaining at all, but this is out there. This is like some 14 year old's wet dreams come to life and I am in the middle of it. I guess if I'm going to do this and you are going to give me choices, then I am going to do it right and enjoy my life. No more over thinking this."

"Good, that's the spirit, so let's hear your desires."

"Alright, like I said I want to arrive 5 years before canon. I want to be half human, half angel. I want my personal sacred gear which I will tell you about as we get into this more in depth. I will need a house to live in. Enough money to get me started. I want to be 12 years old so I can age as I go, plus being younger will make others over look me. Oh, and I want to be able to put points into my stats just like one of those rpg games to start out, lets say 25 to all stats with 100 points to add as I see fit."

"You sound like you want to be over powered, almost god like."

"No, I don't want to be that powerful starting out, it would be boring but there are very powerful beings in that universe and I want to be able to survive long enough to reach my full potential."

"I figure by the time canon starts I can be one of the most powerful beings in that universe, but I am willing to work for it."

"Alright, I agree to your demands. Here is a laptop. You can create your body and add your points as you see fit and customize yourself. Take all the time you need and when you are ready just hit the start button and off you go. I do have to warn you tho, if you crash that universe there will be no coming back and no do overs. You have to make sure you don't tell anyone who you really are or you could very well wipe out everything, do you understand?"

"I understand and trust me I will be careful and I promise not to over do it. I just want to have fun and live a good life and kiss a few girls, I promise."

"Get to work then and I will be watching you, keep me entertained."

"You got it Chief!" Now let's see here. Blonde Hair, check. Blue Eyes, check. Wings...Oh Golden, that's new. Weapon Skills, here we go, swords and guns should be good enough. Height, well this is Japan so let's say 6'1, weight 200 lbs, build semi-muscular, package size... Oh hello ladies, why yes I am happy to see you, 10 inches should be good, don't want them walking funny the next day now do we? OK, now we got 25 into strength, intellect, magic, dex, and cunning. Let's put 10 into str, dex, and cunning, then 35 into Intel and Magic. Now sacred gear awakened? Yes, but not balance breaker. Sacred gear name, Night Terrors. Dragon Type, Ghostly Dragon. Dragon's name, Vapor. Powers, Complete aura and movement concealment, 10 Vectors, and Limited Invisibility. Weaknesses, Dragon Slaying weapons and Psychic attacks.

Let's see here, sacred gear takes the form of full body light leather armor, grey in color, half mask for concealment purposes. Well, that looks like most of everything. I hope I haven't forgotten any... awww crap weapons. Let's back up here and add 2 custom Beretta 92 Ghost guns with 17 round magazines and a dual shoulder harness as well as 2 combat kukuris. Ok, let's do this, and START!

As I open my eyes I look around and notice I am inside a bedroom of what I can only assume is my house. There's not a great deal of furniture but enough.

"Wait this doesn't look right." None of this is oriental it's medival, what the heck? I make my way to the window and look out at the city all around me. I don't really recognize anything. "Where did that being send me?" That's when out the corner of my eye I see the giant tower of Babel looming over the whole city. I freak out.

"HE SENT ME TO DANMACHI, NOT DXD!"

What am I supposed to do now? I have no way to contact him and it looks like I am stuck here for the time being. Well I do have a house and...wait where's my seed money? I start searching around the house and find a trap door under a rug in my bedroom. I slowly open the door and peak in. To my surprise there is stacks of coins in the hidden spot. If I remember correctly they called these valas. There must be over a billion here, holy crap at least I can live well.

Well let's keep to the plan, need to contact my dragon and start the transformation process. Then I can check out all the familias and pick a good one. Heck I might just join up with Bell, that sounds like fun. Heck who knows this might be more fun than DxD. Well let's find my dragon and get to having some fun.

"Hey Vapor! Vapooooor...VAPOR...open your big blood shot eyes. **SLEEPING UGLY!"** With that all hell broke loose. I completely forgot that you DO NOT wake sleeping dragons. I swear it chased me for a good hour before finally calming down enough for me to apologize.

"I SHOULD JUST EAT YOU NOW, YOU WORTHLESS HOST!"

"AWWW come on, I said I was sorry."

"AND I SAID SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU CALLED ME SLEEPING UGLY!"

"Lady Vapor please let me say it again then. I am sorry I woke you from your beauty sleep, but in my defense, you don't need anymore, since you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SUCK UP TO ME NOW?"

"Uhhh...I Love You?"

I swear I saw a dragon blush. "Y-You C-Can't just tell a woman that so suddenly!"

"I can if I meant it! We are going to be together for a long time milady, and I will treat you with the love and respect that you deserve from this moment forward, I said with a bow."

"THEN I WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS ONE TIME, BUT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Understood, Lady Vapor."

"VAPOR"

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Vapor, as you said we are partners and will be together for a long time."

"Can I call you Vap-Chan?" I said with a wink.

"You can if you want me to rip off your arms and legs and stuff them down your throat."

"Vapor it is."

She smirked, "you're smarter than you look."

"Sometimes", I replied smiling back at her. I still felt horrible for calling Vapor Sleeping Ugly, but it never occured to me that He might be a She. I was determined to make it up to her ASAP.

"So, Vapor I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"What is it you need partner?"

"I wanted to know what would it take to turn my human half into a full dragon half. I want to be half dragon and half angel. Maybe my dragon half would give me protection from falling."

She thought for a moment then looked at me replying, "Well I would have to replace all of your internal organs and blood with their dragon counterparts which would be taxing on your body to begin with."

"Then there is the chance it wouldn't give you the protection you were hoping for and would make you weaker to dragon slaying weapons. If you did this tho your power would increase a great deal and you should be a foe to be feared, partner. I have to ask tho, I don't think we are in the universe we were meant to be in, correct?"

"That's correct Vapor, we are a 1 of a kind being here. We blaze our own path and make our own story from here on out. Alright, then let's do this. Vapor please replace all my human organs and blood with dragon parts. I will take the chance it will give me the desired effects and accept the weaknesses."

"As you wish partner, find your bed and lie down this is going to take a couple of days to finish. Just let me know when you are ready and I'll start the process."

I made sure to grab a bite to eat since I would be out for a couple of days at the least. Then found my bed, making sure the house was secure so I wouldn't be murdered in my sleep, and then let Vapor work her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't back at my old run down apartment I rented from my old life. As soon as I was awake enough I contacted my partner to see how the process went.

"Vapor. Are you awake? Did the process work? Were there any problems?"

I heard her yawn before answering me. "So you are awake young one."

"Young one? What gives with the new title?"

She snorted, "What else would I call a fellow dragon?"

"Wait it worked? I'm a dragon now?"

"That you are, everything went as you had hoped and it does feel like you have your protection from falling. The only thing I am not sure of is how it will affect your transformation when you activate your sacred gear."

"Well no time like the present. Let's fire this puppy up and take it for a test spin." This got a roaring laugh from Vapor at my child like behavior. Well I am in a 12 year old body.

I raised my left arm into the sky while focusing my energy into it and yelled, "Night Terrors come to me!"

A bright light exploded from my body and as it died down I looked and was amazed at what I saw. I was covered from head to toe in what as can best be described as a grey assassin's armor complete with my dual Berettas on my shoulder and both kukuri on my back. I have never felt this much power in all my life, I didn't think it was possible to feel this alive. I tested out my vectors picking up things in my room and moving them around and setting them down in a different spots. I went invisible for what felt like 3 mins before I was forced to come out of it, I will have to work to increase my time it looks like. Then the real test came, I summoned my Angel wings and was surprised to see I had the most beautiful golden wings. They were large and the plumes spread out like a fan. The ends of them swayed and moved as if blowing in the wind. They became more transparent as they got towards the tips of them. I asked Vapor if this is one of the side effects.

"That is indeed a side effect young one, and even tho you can see your vectors, no one else will be able to as they are now ghostly too."

"Hell Yeah!" I yelled making Vapor snort again in laughter. Then the last thing I need to test is to make sure I can't fall. With my wings summoned I looked into a mirror and told a bald face lie while having naughty thoughts of what I wanted to do to a certain goddess if she would let me. Nope nothing, seems I'm good to go.

"What is your plan now young one?"

"Well I need to train since this worlds level system is completely different than what we are used to, so what do you suggest I do milady?"

Grinning Vapor looked at me, "I will make you into one of the most respected and feared beings to ever walk this world. Those who wish to do evil will tremble at your name and the ladies will swoon at the mere thought of you."

Laughing I bowed deeply and replied, "Then I am in your care, beautiful." With a blush, she told me to follow her into my mindscape and we started working on our future. We spent the next month training my magic at night in my sleep while I worked on my combat skills during the day in the dungeon. I found it was very profitable sneaking around mining all the rare ores while killing the monsters that guarded the nodes. After a month we were rich enough we could live off our contracts and commission from blacksmith patterns I remembered from my old world. We prepared the whole month for my coming out, I figured if I did it right I could help Hestia Familia become more popular.

TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS***********************************************************************************************************************

As I am walking around town I think back at how hard both Vapor and I have worked for what we want in this life. We sacrificed alot to get where we are. She was with me almost every single day pushing me to be a better man and giving me the advice I needed to invest the seed money given to me at the start of this. We have also gotten alot closer as well.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the gates of a monster fighting tournament, I heard the whispering of all the everyone around me. "Is he new? He is so hot! I wonder if he has a familia? He needs to just go die stupid pretty boy!" Wait, the guys here wish death on me? WTF dude, that's not cool. Then I spotted someone I knew from watching the anime, there she stood, red hair, flat chest, and drunk. Yep, there's Loki. I look around and see many of the other gods and goddess in attendance. Poor Hestia, everyone is bad mouthing her and Bell and looking down on them. Well we are going to change that today hopefully.

I found the sign in table and made my way over to the elf behind the desk.

She looks up at me, "Name, Familia, and what monsters do you want to fight?"

"My name is Keith Gregory, I don't have a familia yet, and I will fight the toughest monster you have here."

The elf looks up at me with slight shock and maybe a little disgust. "You want to fight our top monsters and you don't even have a familia so you don't even have a blessing yet do you?"

"No I haven't found the right place yet, that's why I'm here today and don't worry about me I have trained hard so I can handle myself."

"Well I can't just let you go into a fight with our toughest monsters without some type of proof that you can handle yourself."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a contract I had with some of the smiths in the tower for mithril and other rare ores. "This should be proof enough, I go into the dungeon daily to gather these ores and fight monsters to train my combat skills."

She takes the contact from me and looks it over for a bit then hands it back to me. "Do you have any idea what your level is at this time?"

"No, as far as I can tell your level system is set up to advance using deeds not experience so there won't be a way to judge my skills until I find my familia."

She nods then looks back up to me, "very well, it's your funeral. Here's your number wait to be called and then enter the center of the ring."

"Great I'll be waiting over there, how long should it take?"

"You should be up in about 5 minutes so don't wonder off or you will lose your chance to fight, understand?"

"Gotcha" I grabbed my backpack and made for the waiting area. I stand by myself and wait to be called when Vapor makes herself known. "Partner are you ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah. I have been training for the past months to make sure we can blow some minds here today. I'm not holding anything back today. Are you ready Vapor?"

"Born ready partner, just remember no need to show them everything just enough to make them want to recruit you." As I was about to agree I heard over the loud speaker, "Keith Gregory to the ring, Keith Gregory." Here we go, no turning back now.

I make my way to the center of the ring and I can see the gods and familias sitting all around the arena. The announcer steps out and starts to hype up the crowd for my fight. "In this corner we have a newcomer by the name of Keith Gregory, he has no familia and we have no information on his fighting skills." I see everyone laughing and pointing. "In this corner we have our hell hound from floor 13." I hear the odds makers yell out, "100 to 1 for the hell hound to win." I walked over and handed him 100,000 vallas. "All of it on me to win." Everyone starts laughing and jeering my way.

"Vapor you ready to show these back woods idiots what a real warrior looks like?"

"Darn straight partner make them eat their words."

Everyone watches as I raise my right hand and yell, "NIGHT TERRORS COME TO ME." You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone shut up and sit down with their mouths hanging wide open. I summoned my wings and then looked at the crowd. "YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY?" Everyone just shook their heads while I saw Freya lick her lips. I smiled and thought to myself, take a good look goddess, if you want me you are going to have to work for it.

They released the hell hound from it's cage and everyone turned to look at what I would do. I simply drew my kukuris and charged at top speed. When I got to within a few feet of the hell hound it set it's feet and started to release a flume of flames. Everyone was surprised when I went invisible. I side stepped the flames that were sent in my direction and flanked the hell hound. I put everything into a downward chop onto the hell hound's neck. The first strike broke it's back and the follow up severed it's head from it's body causing it to disappear into a cloud of smoke and a crystal to drop to the ground. I dropped my cloak and bent over and retrieved the crystal then turned to the crowd. "You should have taken the odds." I dismissed my wings and started making my way towards the bookie. He gave me his marker for my winnings as I was starting to get surrounded by gods, goddesses, and familia recruiters.

I noticed the crowd parted as Freya made her way towards me. She was dressed way to sexy to be at a tournament, but hey who am I to complain. As she swayed her way towards me I started looking around for Hestia and Bell. They were still in the stands watching from a distance. I didn't notice Freya being so close to me until I felt a small hand land on my shoulder. I turned and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Hello, my name is Freya. I must say I have never seen you around here before. I saw your wings, are you truly an angel from the heavens?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you goddess, to answer your question, I am part angel. I still have the wings and holy powers of my heavenly brethren."

She looked me up and down for a moment then said. "Yes, you will do just fine. You will become part of my familia."

"Thank you very much for your interest Goddess Freya, but I haven't decided what familia I wish to join yet."

Everyone seemed to be taken back by this, I guess they haven't ever seen anyone turn down Freya before. She looked at me and smiled, "I can give you many more wonderful things that other gods and goddess possibly can. Just swear yourself to me and you will want for nothing ever again."

"Ah, but goddess, I want for nothing now. I have a manor to call home, I have more vallas than I can spend, and as you can see my weapons are far better than what can be bought in Tower Babel, unless of course you were offering something entirely different." I said with a smile.

Silence fell over the crowd, then she started laughing, "Oh, you are just too much. I like you, I will be keeping an eye on you Keith Gregory. Just remember my offer is always open."

"Thank you goddess, I think I am going to start out small at first though, would you happen to know who has the smallest familia at this moment?"

"Oh, that's easy it would be Hestia Familia," the elf who signed me up answered. Freya looked at the poor girl like she was ready to flay her.

"Ah thank you very much. Can you point me in their direction?" The elf gulped and pointed towards Hestia and Bell sitting in the stands. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me I want to meet them and maybe get to know them more." With that I excused myself and headed towards an excited Hestia and smiling Bell.

 **THERE'S CHAPTER 2, IF FOLKS STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY I WILL KEEP WRITING IT. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE CERTAIN PAIRING FOR COUPLES I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHO WILL BE WITH WHO YET SO LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Earlier on "Not in Japan, Keith.**_

 _"Hello, my name is Freya. I must say I have never seen you around here before. I saw your wings, are you truly an angel from the heavens?"_

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you goddess, to answer your question, I am part angel. I still have the wings and holy powers of my heavenly brethren."_

 _She looked me up and down for a moment then said. "Yes, you will do just fine. You will become part of my familia."_

 _"Thank you very much for your interest Goddess Freya, but I haven't decided what familia I wish to join yet."_

 _Everyone seemed to be taken back by this, I guess they haven't ever seen anyone turn down Freya before. She looked at me and smiled, "I can give you many more wonderful things that other gods and goddess possibly can. Just swear yourself to me and you will want for nothing ever again."_

 _"Ah, but goddess, I want for nothing now. I have a manor to call home, I have more vallas than I can spend, and as you can see my weapons are far better than what can be bought in Tower Babel, unless of course you were offering something entirely different." I said with a smile._

 _Silence fell over the crowd, then she started laughing, "Oh, you are just too much. I like you, I will be keeping an eye on you Keith Gregory. Just remember my offer is always open."_

 _"Thank you goddess, I think I am going to start out small at first though, would you happen to know who has the smallest familia at this moment?"_

 _"Oh, that's easy it would be Hestia Familia," the elf who signed me up answered. Freya looked at the poor girl like she was ready to flay her._

 _"Ah thank you very much. Can you point me in their direction?" The elf gulped and pointed towards Hestia and Bell sitting in the stands. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me I want to meet them and maybe get to know them more." With that I excused myself and headed towards an excited Hestia and smiling Bell._

"Goddess Hestia, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", I said slightly bowing. "I would like to talk to you about maybe joining your familia if you would allow it."

She looked at Bell, then turned back towards me, "Of course Keith, if you would follow us to our headquarters I would be glad to sit down and talk."

"Goddess, why don't you and Bell come to my manor. If you do decide to allow me to enter your familia I would be more than willing to convert it into the Hestia familia's new headquarters. It would also allow me to show you what I have to offer, I think you will be very happy to learn I can make your family very wealthy."

Hestia and Bell looked at each other then nodded and agreed to follow me home. We made small talk as we traversed the city streets. They didn't notice, but I could tell we were being followed. I asked them to step into a dark alley and waited for our tails to pass by and lose our trails.

"It seems my coming out debut caused quite a few people to take interest in me suddenly." Since it will be almost impossible to make it to my house without being seen by our stalkers, I was wondering if you would be willing to let me show you some of my magic and take a quicker way to my house?"

They looked at each other for a moment then smiled, "If it's safe I have no problem seeing some of your magic." I nodded, then pulled out my spellbook. I laid my runebook on the ground then started casting my spell. " **Vas Rel Por"** I then targeted my runebook and a large blue oval appeared in front of us. "Please follow me," I said as I bent down to retrieve my runebook. I stepped thru the portal and appeared inside my manner. Shortly afterwards Bell then Hestia appeared with surprised looks on their faces.

"Welcome to my house, may I get you anything to drink?"

Hestia came out of her stupor and answered, "I would love some tea." Bell nodded and agreed. I showed them to the sitting room while I went off to the kitchen to prepare my guests some tea.

I returned to see them looking around and commenting on the manor.

"Here we go, I also brought some cookies. Please try some I made them myself." They each took a cookie and their tea.

"Oh my, these are very good cookies Keith."

"Thank you Goddess, it just a hobby I picked up a while back. Now I think we should get down to why we are all here."

"Yes, we saw how you handled yourself in the arena today. May I ask what level you are and your skills."

"I am sorry Goddess, but I have no idea what level I am at currently as your level system is completely different than anything I have ever seen before. I would assume we would have to wait until you allowed me to enter your familia before we could possibly find out. That is if you want me."

"Oh, well if everything goes well today I see no reason why we couldn't welcome you into my familia. Isn't that correct Bell." Bell just nodded again. He doesn't really talk much I guess.

"Well, as I said before, if you were to allow me entry I would gladly make this manor open to you for your new headquarters. Also as I stated before I have a way to make us all very rich and make sure you are kept in the life style befitting a goddess such as yourself." I saw her blush a little before I continued. "Please follow me to my library." They got up from their seats and follow along behind me as I made my way down the hall. I unlocked the door and motioned for them to enter and then shut the door behind us.

"This is my library where I inscribe the vellums and grimoires that I plan to sell. These here are completed vellums holding single cast spells that I am willing to allow others to see and use. Unless they are very astute they won't learn the spell, but they will be able to cast it a single time by just saying the words. The grimoires I have inscribed with spells that act just as others do. As you can see they are labeled by category, type, and circle. The spell I used to bring us here today is one I call gate. All I have to do is cast it and target a page on my runebook that has a location I have already marked a rune to and we can travel to that location instantly." I also have Recall which takes just the person casting the spell, and I have a spell called Mark that marks a rune to a certain location to use at a future time. As you can see here there are many spells I have inscribed for sale, but you have noticed there are no offensive spells as of yet. I haven't decided if I want to pass those on to the general population or keep them for just the familia. I guess I will leave that up to you as you are the goddess after all. So if you allow me to join, we will have the whole market for these as well as blank runestones. I am willing to split the profit 50/50 with you. Of course you would probably have to run the store until we can find someone we trust to help run it in Tower Babel. Hephaestus Familia has the blacksmithing all to themselves, so we will have all of the inscribing to ourselves. So what do you say goddess, I am offering all of this and my services. All I ask is you let me join Bell's parties and hunt with him."

Hestia looked down at the ground as she thought things over. "I understand you may want to talk with Bell for a bit so why don't you and he return to the sitting room and talk amongst yourselves for a while." They nodded and returned to their seats.

About 30 minutes later I heard a knock at my door. "Enter."

"Keith, Bell and I have talked about your offer and we just need to ask why are you willing to go this far for us. You could do well for yourself and not have to split your profits."

"Goddess, what you say is very true, but I want to join a party and a familia so I can feel like I have some place to belong. I'm looking for a home, goddess. I don't belong anywhere at the moment. I am part angel with the soul of a dragon attached to my own soul. Where am I going to go and not be used as a tool or worse a weapon? I want a family not a business partner. Do you understand now goddess?"

Hestia had a shocked look on her face for a moment then slowly started to smile. "Keith would you like to join my familia?"

I stood up and walked around my desk and gave her a big warm hug. "Thank you goddess, I promise I will always be there when you need me."

"Keith Gregory, I goddess Hestia, hereby give you my Falna. May you always return to me after every journey." She then kissed me on the forehead.

Bell came over to welcome me to the familia. It wasn't long until Hestia wanted to give me a reading to check on my status.

I was laying down on my bed face down with Hestia atop of me. She poked her finger for a drop of blood then watched as my status became clearer. I heard a gasp then she started mumbling to herself.

"Goddess is everything alright?"

"Keith, this says you are already level 3. It also says you have earned 3 skills."

"Cool, I'm guessing one of my skills is inscription, but I am curious what the other 2 are."

"She placed the paper on my back and swirled her finger. "It says you have Inscription, Mage, and Dragoon. I've never heard of that skill Keith, maybe it has to do with you having the soul of a dragon inside you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I haven't told anyone yet, but I can breath fire and other dragon like abilities. I even have a pair of dragon wings, I use the dragon scales I shed as another source of income. Now that I am in the familia maybe I'll save them and have a smith make Bell a set of dragon scale armor. Do you think he would like that, goddess?"

"Keith," she covered her mouth. "If you would do that for Bell I would forever be in your debt."

"Then as soon as I have enough I'll ask Bell to follow me to a smith and we will get him a set made."

"Keith, I also wanted to show you your basic abilities. Your Power, Endurance, Dexterity, and Agility are all A, but your Magic is SS. You have any idea how it could be this high?"

"Well, to inscribe the vellums and grimoires I have to actually cast that spell. So I have been practicing my magery for 3 months straight now stockpiling everything for when I found the familia I was ready to call home."

"That would explain your Magic." She went silent for a few moments then spoke, "Keith I have to warn you, it might not be a good idea to let everyone know what you are able to do right now. Like you said before, many people out there would use you as a weapon or tool."

"Thank you goddess, I'll keep as much under wraps as I can, OK?" She just nodded.

"Are you and Bell going to move in here goddess? This big house is pretty lonely, it would be nice to have some company." I gave her a big smile and watched as she got a blush on her face.

"Bell and I have been living in the abandoned church in town for a while now, if you would let us stay here with you, we would love to move in."

"Of course my goddess, my home is now your home for as long as you will let me stay by your side." I gave her another hug and we just stood there for a few minutes.

"Well, let me show you and Bell where your rooms will be and then I'll help you move your things over here, sound good goddess?" She nodded happily.

 **There's Chapter 3, I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get thru Keith's skills before I went into the cannon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Keith, I also wanted to show you your basic abilities. Your Power, Endurance, Dexterity, and Agility are all A, but your Magic is SS. You have any idea how it could be this high?"_

 _"Well, to inscribe the vellums and grimoires I have to actually cast that spell. So I have been practicing my magery for 3 months straight now stockpiling everything for when I found the familia I was ready to call home."_

 _"That would explain your Magic." She went silent for a few moments then spoke, "Keith I have to warn you, it might not be a good idea to let everyone know what you are able to do right now. Like you said before, many people out there would use you as a weapon or tool."_

 _"Thank you goddess, I'll keep as much under wraps as I can, OK?" She just nodded._

 _"Are you and Bell going to move in here goddess? This big house is pretty lonely, it would be nice to have some company." I gave her a big smile and watched as she got a blush on her face._

 _"Bell and I have been living in the abandoned church in town for a while now, if you would let us stay here with you, we would love to move in."_

 _"Of course my goddess, my home is now your home for as long as you will let me stay by your side." I gave her another hug and we just stood there for a few minutes._

 _"Well, let me show you and Bell where your rooms will be and then I'll help you move your things over here, sound good goddess?" She nodded happily._

 _NOW TO THIS WEEKS EPISODE!_

Ottar made his way back to Freya and then knelt before her. "Goddess, I'm sorry, but I lost your newest prize and the Hestia Familia. I lost their trail near the north side of town, I was going to double back when I felt a large magical energy source and assumed it was them making their get away."

Freya looked down at her favorite pawn, "No worries Ottar, I am sure they will surface sooner or later. I want them both so badly, Bell has so much potential and this new person is such an enigma that I can barely contain my joy." The goddess swished her hand to the left and Ottar took up his position as he always does. "An angel as well as Bell as her only two members, how can one goddess get so lucky? I might just have to have a talk with the other gods and goddesses at the next Denatus coming up very soon. I don't think it's fair for Hestia to hog all the interesting new additions, do you Ottar?" He just nodded in agreement.

I helped my goddess and Bell move what little they had to our new headquarters and finished showing them around. "My library is the only room I keep locked goddess. Every other room is open for use, if you would like we could set up the cellar beneath the house to use as our meeting room. It's large and well lit, and is completely finished. I would be more than happy to go furniture shopping with you tomorrow to get anything you feel we will need now that this is our headquarters."

Hestia was listening as we walked about the house. "Keith you don't have to buy all of this now, we can get things slowly as we go. I feel bad enough moving into your house never mind you buying all the furniture we will need." I walked up and slowly gave her a hug. "Goddess, this house is your house now. If it will make you feel better let me show you something." I took her hand and led her to my bedroom. I moved the area rug and lifted the hidden vault door. "See goddess, I meant every word I said. There is enough here to equip Bell and turn this into a familia headquarters to be proud of. Let me do this please, I want too. I want to get you a nice bed to sleep on, nice clothes to wear, good food to eat, and all the comforts befitting someone such as yourself. After we get our shop set up in the tower money will never be a problem again. You WILL have the respect your deserve, people will see that it's possible to be a good person and well off at the same time. I will help those who need it, feed those who are hungry, and defend those who are weak. I will do all of this in your name Goddess, all you have to do is give me your blessing."

Hestia was sitting there on my bed with a surprised look on her face for a moment then I noticed the tears slowly make their way to the corner of her eyes and then down her cute cheeks. She sniffed and then looked up at me. "Keith, I don't know what to say. It doesn't matter to me where I live as long as I'm with Bell and now you. There is so much I want to give my familia and now here is the one I am supposed to be supporting, taking care of me. How sad of a goddess am I?"

I rushed over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Goddess, please don't cry and certainly don't talk like that. You are the kindest and most caring goddess I have ever met. I would bet there isn't anything you wouldn't do for your friends and familia. So what if you can't buy us what we need, you still give us all you have. If you promise to always love and care for me the way I care for you then I will give you everything I have in this world. Let me help you get started, let me set you up with a way to make folks realize just how great you are. All of those vellums and grimiores in there are my gift to you, they will be unlike anything this city has ever seen. They will change how people go about their daily lives." I lifted her face so she was looking me in the eyes. "Together we will build something this world has never seen before. A familia that helps everyone no matter who it is or where they come from. What do you say goddess? You with me on this?"

She blushed at our closeness and my touch, but she nodded her head in agreement. "Let's make this the best familia anyone has ever seen." I just beamed a smile back at her and nodded. "Then we need to go find some furniture for our headquarters. It wouldn't hurt to find you some nice new clothes and see if Bell would like and new set of armor and maybe a new weapon. On second thought, why don't I loan Bell my kukuris. They are durable and enhanced with fortifying powder, they should last until you can give him a weapon fitting of his status. That sound like a good idea?" She just hugged me closer and nodded again. "Alright, then why don't you go get ready and I'll go find Bell." With that she hurried off to get changed.

I found Bell in his room. "Hey Bell how''s it going? You getting settled in alright?"

"OH, Keith, yeah I didn't have much to move to begin with so I was able to get unpacked rather quickly."

"I wanted to loan you these until goddess Hestia could get you something made", I said as I handed him both my kukuris and their scabbards.

"Keith, I can't take these what will you use?" I patted the firearm under my arm. "These will do the job just fine my friend." He looked closely, "What are those by the way, I've never seen anything like them before." I unholstered my Beretta and removed the magazine and cleared the chamber before handing it to him to inspect. "These are Beretta 9mm handguns. They fire these small cartiages here at a very high rate of speed towards my intended targets. The only thing is I have to be careful with how often I use them since I didn't bring alot of spare ammo with me. I will either have to figure out how to make more myself or find a way to make a foci like mages use in their wands and channel my magic thru them." Bell raised and lowered his arm getting a feel for the weight of the weapon. "They are kinda heavy, do you think you could ever teach me how to use them?"

"I don't see why not, I mean it will take some practice. You will have to wait till I figure out how to overcome the ammo problem, but after that I will gladly show you how they work." He nodded and handed it back to me. I reloaded it and inserted the magazine into it before putting it back in my shoulder holster.

"Oh by the way. I was taking the goddess out to buy some furniture and clothing and wanted to see if you wanted to go to the tower and look for some armor for yourself?"

"I don't think I can afford any armor from the tower Keith." Bell said looking down at his clothing with a dejected face.

"I said I was going to buy you some armor. You are familia now, I can't have my party partner running around in hand me down armor now can I?"

"Wow, I don't know what to say?"

I laughed, "Thank you is all that's needed."

"O-of c-c-course, thank you Keith." Then he got a devilish smirk on his face. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to sweep our goddess off her feet?"

I laughed, "Don't worry bud. I won't take her away from you, I can see how you two are."

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?", asked a flustered Bell.

"Dude, a person would have to be blind not to see she has a thing for you. I mean come on you have got a beautiful goddess throwing herself at you every chance she gets. Just enjoy it, she is a great person, you are very lucky."

"Uh, Keith, I don't know what you are talking about. I thought you knew. My grandfather told me that goddess and gods can't marry humans. If they do they lose the ability to give their falna to their familia."

"You're kidding?"

"Wish I was, so even if she liked me and I liked her that way we couldn't ever be together. Plus there's another girl I really want to get to know better. She saved my life not long ago in the dungeon. Now that I think about it tho, there's no reason Goddess Hestia and you couldn't be together. I mean you aren't human are you?"

"No, I'm not. The thing is I don't think Goddess Hestia would ever see me that way. There's something I should tell you. You see I'm half angel, half dragon."

I then told him, "All dragons are drawn to maidens. You know how all the stories about dragons and how the dragon kidnaps the maidens, then the knight has to ride in and save the maiden." He nodded his head in understanding. "Well the truth is, a dragon doesn't kidnap just any maiden, they look for mates by going into their human form and looking for love like anyone else. When they find a woman who has an affinity for dragons they are drawn to her and she to the dragon. If they fall in love, then the dragon will take her away to be his mate for life. Thru their bonding she will gain a longer life span, but sometimes the maiden's family will send someone to bring the woman back. That is how the stories of dragons and maidens came about."

"Well, I'm not sure if you realize this, but Hestia is _THE_ maiden. She has had many suitors ask for her hand in marriage and she has turned them all away. Bell, she is one in a million, if she has truly fell for you, and I'm pretty sure she has, then please let her down easy. The person Hestia chooses to stand beside her will be the luckiest person in all the heavens or earth. Truth be told, when I get older if she ever hinted she was interested in me, trust me, the dragon in me would treat her as my greatest treasure. Until then just continue doing what you are doing and try not to lead her on, OK?" He just nodded.

"It would tear me up inside if I thought she was in pain. I won't know for sure if I react to her until I turn 13 in a few months, but if I do then I just have to hope she will feel the say way." Bell just looked down while nodding again. "I promise, I won't lead her on and if I get a chance I'm going to let her know just what a great guy you are." He laughed and punched me in the arm. Unknown to us someone had been in the hall for a while and had heard everything we had just said. If anyone had seen her they would have seen the tears in her eyes from sadness, but also the blush on her cheeks from joy.

"Well, let's find our goddess and head out for a fun day of shopping, sound good to you?"

"Lead the way, I have been wanting a new set of armor. I can't thank you enough, I promise to pay you back when I get the vallas."

"Forget all that, this is a gift from me to my new dungeon partner, understood?"

"Gotcha, I'm ready when you are." Just then our goddess knocked on the wall by Bell's door.

"I'm ready to go, is everyone else?"

"I think Bell and myself are all ready. Let's take one of my gates to the tower. We can start there and work our way around town." I pulled out my spellbook and was about to start casting the spell when an idea hit me. "Wait, here Bell use this. This is a vellum with the gate spell written on it. Just say the words to cast the spell then target my runebook on the floor with your hands." I handed Bell the vellum and stepped back as he started to cast. " **Vas Rel Por"** he said then put his hands to the runebook. With a hum the portal opened up and the vellum vanished. "Good job, see how easy they are to use?" They both nodded while giving approving looks. We could see people walking by and looking at the portal from the other side. I picked up my runebook and motioned to them, "After you my goddess." Hestia gave a slight blush then stepped thru followed by Bell then myself. When we were thru I dispelled the gate and watched as the townsfolk all stared at us slack jawed.

I heard many people, "Did you see that?"

"Is that Hestia and her familia?"

"How did they do that?"

Hestia looked over at me with a smirk, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe", I laughed. "I wanted to start getting word out and I also wanted to see if I could find us a place to set up shop while we were out and about."

"I looked over to all the gathered townsfolk and said, "That was my spell called Gate. I will be selling vellums and grimiores soon with that spell as well as many others. I will make them affordable to most people. Please remember come see the Hestia familia for all your Inscription needs from now on. My goddess will be setting up shop very soon and her wares will change how you live your daily lives." Cheers and claps sounded out over the crowd.

She just smiled and then to my surprise she took both mine and Bell's arm and proceeded to lead us toward the tower. I noticed for some reason she was hugging my arm just a little tighter then she was Bell's. I just assumed she was showing me her thanks for everything so I didn't pay much more attention to it.

AND THERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, IF SO I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IT.


End file.
